


Two covers for Riley C Smallville Batman Crossovers

by ctbn60



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Smallville
Genre: FanFiction Cover, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Two covers for Riley C Smallville Batman Crossovers

I really enjoyed both of these stories.

For a link to this story click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/353838/chapters/574830)

For a link to this story click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/376237/chapters/613907)  



End file.
